Symbiotes
The Symbiotes are a villainous race of parasitic alien beings featured in the Marvel Comics. They are goo-like creatures that attach themselves to a living host and feed off the negative emotions; furthermore constantly enhancing those negative emotions. If kept for too long Symbiotes ultimately devour their hosts. This race consists of about 18 members. Although began as benevolent species which believed in helping others, which they attempted to do by creating heroes through the process of bonding to the morally and physically ideal, hosts afflicted with chemical imbalances, emotional negativity (hate, greed, pride, stress, etc.) or cultural malignancy could corrupt Symbiotes, turning them into destructive parasites. Over time corrupted Symbiotes became more widespread than their benevolent counterparts, establishing a space-faring culture dedicated to infecting and overtaking planets. History everything comes detached from Nul (a being who was since the existence was only darkness), in a flash appeared the celestials, Nul feeling that his kingdom of darkness was disturbed, decided to create a weapon to defeat the celestials. From the darkness I create a sword that was alive, the first Symbiote, from this arose more, thousands of them that Nul could control over hundreds of years with these Nul took darkness and death to all the planets. the peoples cried out for mercy and their plegiaries were heard by a god, Thor, who with their rays managed to bring light to the Symbiotes who saw what Ner was able to do, so they dragged him to a planet to finally imprison him, surrounding him, leaving these Symbiotes behind. thousands of years, this race would be called clintar (although clintar in their language means cage), venom belongs to this race, these beings in their majority had appeased their violence, but some of these beings became insasiblaes by controlling others and exploiting them. they, so that these clindar would be imprisoned, this prison would be broken and these clinchers would escpaparian and evetualemete one of them would meet with espiderman in Marvel's Secret Wars comic line, in which the alien suit bonded to Spider-Man, granting him greater power. After a while, Spider-Man learned that the suit was alive and taking over his life, so he had it removed a few times, as it kept coming back to him. Eventually, the symbiote found another host: frustrated, angry newspaper reporter Eddie Brock. The symbiote bonded with him, and together they became the super-villain known as Venom, who had the same powers as Spider-Man, but stronger. Because the symbiote and Spider-Man were allies for so long, Spider-Man spider sense never registers Venom as a threat, making him even more dangerous. The symbiote-infected human always referred to themselves in the plural first person, saying "We" instead of "I". Once, when Brock was separated from the symbiote and sent to prison, it returned and broke him free, making them Venom again. Brock inmate, the psychotic serial killer Cletus Kasady, involuntarily bonded with some of the symbiote's spawn, and they became one of Spider-Man's most dangerous foes ever: Carnage. Carnage was even more powerful than Spider-Man and Venom put together, showing that the symbiote sapped power from each host and gave it to its offspring. The symbiote's two main weaknesses are sound vibrations and extreme heat. Other characters in the Marvel universe have become infected with the symbiote as well, including Deadpool, Scorpion, and Wolverine. It has recently been revealed that the Venom Symbiote was, in fact, a deceased member of a race known as the Klyntar. After returning to its homeworld during his time with the Guardians of the Galaxy, part of a 'hero exchange program' while serving with the Avengers, Eugene "Flash" Thompson has now had the symbiote 'cured', unlocking new abilities and knowledge. Gallery Symbiote_Eddie_Brock.jpg|Eddie Brock bonding with the symbiote to become Venom. Symbiote SMAS.jpg|The venom symbiote in Spider-Man: The Animated Series Symbiote movie.jpg|The alien symbiote as it appears in Spider-Man 3. venom-movie-how-do-you-pronounce-symbiote-1104549-1280x0.jpeg|The Symbiote in the 2018 film, Venom. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Parasite Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hostile Species Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Possessor Category:Genderless Category:Monsters Category:Mute Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Amoral Category:On & Off Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Enigmatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychics Category:Vengeful Category:Man-Eaters Category:Superorganism Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Crossover Villains